1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical detection, especially to an optical measuring apparatus and operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the conventional eye axis length measuring apparatus is a contact-type ultrasonic scanner. However, because the contact-type ultrasonic scanner will contact and press on the eyeball, it is possible that measurement error is generated due to inadvertent operation or wrong position is measured because the patient is tense. Therefore, if non-contact optical eye axis length measuring apparatus is used, the above-mentioned problems can be solved.
In the, actual operation of the optical measuring apparatus, it usually includes: (1) optical aiming process and (2) optical measurement process. As shown in FIG. 1A, the optical measuring apparatus can perform the optical aiming process (e.g., emitting to an aiming light LA to the eyeball CO and receiving its reflecting light) to enhance the measurement accuracy of the optical measuring apparatus.
However, the actual operation is not the same as the ideal state shown in FIG. 1A. For example, as shown in FIG. 1B, once the aiming lights LB and LC emitted by the optical measuring apparatus are deviated (e.g., deviation from the eye axis AX), it will lead to aiming failure of the optical measuring apparatus, and the measurement accuracy of the optical measuring apparatus will be also seriously affected. As a result, the reliability of the measurement results will be significantly reduced and fail to be used as important reference for the evaluation of ophthalmology treatment.